Delta Squad
Delta Squad was an elite clone commando squad that carried out demanding missions for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Comprised of four clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter, Jango Fett, Delta Squad included RC-1138, RC-1140, RC-1207, and RC-1262—informally known as "Boss", "Fixer", "Sev", and "Scorch", respectively. One of the twenty-five squads that comprised Arca Company of the Commando Group Zero Five Commando in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade, Delta Squad took their orders from the Director of Special Forces, Jedi General Arligan Zey, along with Zey's former Padawan, Bardan Jusik for the much of the war, and then from Jusik's replacement, Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan. During several missions, the unit was also overseen in the field by clone advisor CC-01/425. First deployed on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars, Delta Squad would go on play an instrumental role in the recapture of the RAS Prosecutor, as well as the rescue of fellow commando unit, Omega Squad. In conjunction with Omega, and working with two of the Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos under the direction of former Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Kal Skirata, Delta would take part in the shut down of a Separatist terror cell operating on Coruscant. The squad would be tasked with locating the Kaminoan defector Ko Sai, though their search would turn up nothing but the scientist's severed head. Delta Squad would again prove invaluable to the Republic in the lead up to the Battle of Kashyyyk, where they were able to rescue the Wookiee chieftan Tarfful from his Trandoshan slaver captors, defend Wookiee villages from Separatist battle droids, and even destroy a Recusant-class light destroyer. However, it was on Kashyyyk that Delta Squad would be forced to abandon one of their own, the commando known as Sev, when he came under fire and the squad received orders from Jedi Grand Master Yoda himself to immediately pull out. Delta Squad would go on to serve the newly-formed Galactic Empire as part of the 501st Legion's Imperial Commando Special Unit, where they were given a replacement for Sev, and tasked with hunting down Jedi who had escaped Order 66, along with clone deserters, Jedi sympathizers, and other Imperial dissident Training The four members of Delta Squad were born in the cloning facilities of Tipoca City on the planet of Kamino. During their youth, they received flash training much like the rest of the developing Grand Army of the Republic,1 but the majority of their training came from Walon Vau, one of the seventy-five Mandalorian clone commando training sergeants in the one-hundred-man group known as the Cuy'val Dar. Hand-picked by Jango Fett himself, Vau believed that in order for his commandos to survive in combat, he must train them as harshly as possible—to do anything less would compromise their training.2 Seen as brutal by many, including his fellow Cuy'val Dar training sergeants, Vau's practices made Delta Squad an aggressive, but supremely efficient unit and they were truly grateful toward the man for making them into survivors.4 Vau took great pride in his squads' consistently high performance, both in live-fire exercises on Kamino and later during their deployment in the Clone Wars.15 During their training, the four commandos adopted names to go along with their formal numerical designations. RC-1138, the squad's sergeant, became known as "Boss", while RC-1140 took on the name "Fixer". RC-1262 earned himself the nickname of "Scorch", following an incident with explosive ordinance that left both 62 and Sergeant Vau without eyebrows for a period of time,1 and RC-1207 became known as "Sev", short for his designation's final digit, seven.5 Clone Wars Delta Squad's intensive training on Kamino would come to an end in the year 22 BBY. During his pursuit of Delta Squad's progenitor, Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi traveled to the planet Geonosis where he was captured by Geonosian forces. His Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padmé Amidala would attempt to rescue Kenobi, but would fail and instead join him in captivity. While Jedi Master Mace Windu moved with a Jedi strike team to rescue the three captives, Grand Master Yoda traveled to Kamino to see the recently discovered Grand Army for himself.6 The Grand Army, and Delta Squad with it, would be sent to Geonosis in a deployment so hastily ordered and carried out that it would leave Delta with no time to say goodbye to their training sergeant, Vau.2 The four commandos split up, each boarding a single LAAT/i gunship independently, with the intention of rendezvousing once on the surface of Geonosis.1 Overseen by clone advisor CC-01/425 during their part in the Battle of Geonosis, Delta Squad was tasked with assassinating Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lessers chief lieutenant, Sun Fac. Once on the ground, Delta Squad's sergeant, Boss, was called upon to destroy an armored bunker on his way to rendezvous with the other members of his squad, a task he completed utilizing a thermal detonator.1 Upon the reunion of the four commandos, Delta Squad attacked Sun Fac in his command center, although the Geonosian leader would manage to escape. Delta would track Fac through the Geonosian catacombs, eventually catching up with him in Fac's private hangar as the Geonosian attempted to escape in his starfighter. Fac's escape was prevented by the timely actions of Delta Squad's sniper, Sev, who used the sniping attachment of his DC-17m blaster rifle to shoot down the starfighter, killing Fac. While in the hangar, Delta Squad would also witness the departure of General Grievous' personal starfighter, Soulless One, although they were unable to recognize it for what it was at the time.1 While hunting for Sun Fac, Delta Squad had engaged a number of spider droids while their fellow Republic commando unit, Theta Squad, blew through a door in the catacombs. Once the door was down, Delta was given leave to enter and fire on the Geonosians inside,7 while Theta moved off to destroy a droid factory. Once Sun Fac was dead, Delta Squad was informed via their advisor that Theta Squad had failed in their objective;1 three of the four commandos had been killed, leaving RC-1136 the only survivor.7 Delta would infiltrate the factory—their route taking them through an area filled with Geonosian eggs—and successfully destroy it by targeting specific weak points in the factory's design.1 Following the destruction of the droid factory, Delta Squad was tasked with the infiltration of a Lucrehulk Core-Ship. Deployed in a nearby canyon from a LAAT/i gunship piloted by clone pilot Delta 42, Delta Squad was quickly ambushed by Geonosian forces. Though outnumbered, they soon came upon a downed gunship and two clone troopers; though the troopers would fall to the Geonosians, Delta Squad was able to commandeer one of the gunship's turbolaser bubble-turrets in order to fend off the enemy.1 As they continued toward the Core Ship, the squad was called upon to take out an anti-aircraft cannon. Delta fought through a number of B1 battle droids and super battle droids, before finally destroying the large anti-aircraft emplacement. When the squad finally reached the Core Ship, they were met with resistance from an advanced spider droid, and a ray shield blocking the ship's entrance. The four commandos were able to destroy the spider droid with considerable effort—with Boss making note of his desire never to have to engage one again—and they then called in air-support from Delta 42's gunship to blow through the ray shielded entrance.1 Once inside, Delta Squad split up, each of its members tasked with sabotaging and destroying various crucial systems. Scorch and Fixer came under heavy fire from a small number of droidekas, but Boss and Sev were able to rescue them without incident. Their primary objective, however, was the capture of vital launch codes housed on the ship's bridge. On the bridge, Delta came under heavy fire from numerous battle droids and stationary autoturrets, but still managed to acquire the codes before retreating down a branching corridor. By this point in time, the squad's efforts to sabotage the Core Ship had come to full fruition, with several primary systems overloading. With no time to make an escape back the way they had come, Delta Squad was extracted via LAAT/i gunship through a hole forcefully blown in the hull the ship.1 Delta Squad's actions in retrieving the Core Ship's launch codes would allow the Republic to hault the evacuation of several other fleeing ships. They were also the first Republic force to successfully breach a vessel of the Separatist alliance now known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems.1 Delta Squad would be among the few squads of Republic commandos to survive the battle on Geonosis intact, taking no casualties to its ranks when 4,982 other commandos perished during the battle.5 The battle on Geonosis would turn out to be only the start of the pan-galactic Clone Wars. Three hundred and sixty-seven days into the war, now in the year 21 BBY, Delta Squad was called upon to investigate the derelict Acclamator-class assault ship, Prosecutor. Having recently reappeared in the Chaykin cluster following a two-week-long disappearance while tasked with defending trade routes in the Corellian sector, the Prosecutor was found drifting without power and unresponsive to communication attempts. Delta Squad had spent a substantial amount of time aboard the capital ship during the early portion of the war, even coming to think of it as their "first home". They were specifically chosen for the mission due to the impact their actions on Geonosis had on an individual higher up the Republic chain of command. Arriving on scene in the Corbantis system aboard a CR25 troop carrier, Delta Squad was tasked with retrieving flight records from the Prosecutor's four data cores and securing the derelict assault ship.1 The four members of Delta Squad disembarked from the CR25 via a jump through the vacuum of space, splitting up and entering the Prosecutor at four different locations—Boss entered the assault ship through one of its torpedo launch tubes. They were quickly cut off from the guidance of CC-01/425, who was again serving as mission advisor to the squad. While searching through the ship, Delta Squad came across few survivors, and several members were set upon by scavenger droids, including Scorch, who was ambushed and incapacitated by the droids. Shortly after, the squad found that the Prosecutor has been attacked by Trandoshan slavers and mercenaries when Sev was captured at the starboard data core, and Boss forced to flee into the ship's maintenance shafts.1 Boss and Fixer were able to complete their original objectives, battling through heavily armed and armored Trandoshan mercenaries and the ship's very own autoturret defenses that had been sliced by the Trandoshans, before rendezvousing and proceeding to rescue Sev. Once Sev was free of the violent interrogation from his Trandoshan captors, the incomplete squad moved to retrieve Scorch from where he was being held in the Prosecutor's detention area. After a brief skirmish in the detention area, Delta Squad was able to locate and revive an incapacitated Scorch, and together make their way to the bridge where they destroyed a Confederacy jamming device and re-established communication with their advisor.1 After scanning the assault ship, CC-01/425 was able to determine that a Trandoshan dropship had touched down in one of the Prosecutor's hangar bays. Delta Squad proceeded to head toward the hangar, but a booby-trapped turbolift left Delta stuck back in the ship's detention area and under attack by Trandoshan mercenaries. Repairing the cell block's damaged systems, Delta Squad was able to trigger the detention area into lockdown, flooding the area with noxious gas that neutralized the Trandoshans while sparing the commandos who were safe inside their sealed [[Katarn-class commando armor|'Katarn-class armor]]. The squad escaped the locked-down detention area into a garbage pit, and moved on to the hangar where they successfully used the Trandoshans' own rocket turret to destroy the dropship.1 Unfortunately for the commandos of Delta Squad, a ''Lucrehulk-class battleship' had entered the system and was rapidly approaching the Prosecutor. While their advisor called for assistance, Delta Squad was charged with repelling the droid boarding parties and sealing the assault ship's hangars. By the time Delta Squad reached the final hangar, it was heavily overrun with droids and therefore the commandos commandeered the roof-mounted mass-driver cannon of an AT-TE walker to deal with the overwhelming droid threat.1 Although the Confederacy had initially been interested in obtaining the Republic warship from the Trandoshans in exchange for battle droids, following these losses, the battleship instead opened fire on the Prosecutor, intent on destroying it before reinforcements could arrive. In an attempt to hold off the battleship, Delta Squad struggled to get the Prosecutor's turbolaser battery array back online amidst a continuing assault from droid forces already onboard. Reinforcements would come in the form of Republic Navy Captain Talbot and the RAS Arrestor, the only Republic force to respond to CC-01/425's calls for assistance. Between the combined strength of the Arrestor and Prosecutor—even as the latter's hull integrity was compromised—the Conferacy droid control ship was destroyed, shutting down the battle droids aboard the Prosecutor, and saving both the ship and the lives of Delta Squad.1 For their actions aboard the Prosecutor, Delta Squad would be commended by High Jedi General Mace Windu, and the data gathered by the commandos would help the Wookiees to curb the efforts of Trandoshan slavers in the Kashyyyk system.1 Delta Squad departed the Prosecutor aboard a stolen, unarmed Neimoidian vessel, and shortly thereafter received a Red Zero signal—the GAR code requesting immediate extraction—from fellow their commando unit, Omega Squad, near the Kelarea system. Omega was trapped aboard a damaged freighter along the intersection of the Corellian and Perlemian Trade Routes, with no power, limited oxygen, and a trio of prisoners suspected of terrorist activity, which they had captured during an earlier Traffic Interdiction Operation. With no other Republic forces close enough to provide the much-needed assistance, Delta Squad took it upon themselves to respond, and arrived first on the scene. However, as Scorch began rescue operations, a Separatist ship of Neimoidian manufacture arrived a short distance away. Before the enemy ship could open fire on the stranded commandos, the timely arrival of the RAS Fearless from hyperspace, also responding to Omega Squad's Red Zero, brought about the destruction of the Separatist craft via a pair of hastily-fired missiles. Delta Squad was then able to successfully complete the extraction of Omega Squad and the prisoners, with Scorch cutting through the freighter's forward viewport and attaching a docking tube from their vessel to the freighter to allow for cross-decking. During their brief time together aboard Delta's stolen ship, Sev provoked Omega Squad member Atin into a confrontation that nearly came to blows, a confrontation over their shared history as commandos both trained by Walon Vau. The fight was broken up by Omega Squad's sergeant, Niner, before any punches could be thrown. Both commando squads docked aboard Fearless, though while Omega was reunited with their old friend Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan, Delta Squad moved off together into an isolated corner of the hangar deck where they could talk amongst themselves during the journey back to Arca Company Barracks on Coruscant.[ Upon setting down on Coruscant, Delta Squad disembarked from Fearless along with Omega, and were met by former Cuy'val Dar training sergeant, and now military advisor to Special Operations Brigade, Kal Skirata. Unfortunately for the four commandos, Skirata overheard Scorch's disparaging comments made at the expense of his advanced age, and ordered the squad to perform fifty pushups. Once they were finished—although Skirata teased that they had only completed forty of the fifty he'd assigned—Delta helped Omega offload the three prisoners into a waiting speeder piloted by Skirata's Wookiee associate, Enacca, bound for interrogation at the hands of Delta's former training sergeant, Walon Vau. A transport arrived soon after to take Delta and Omega back to Arca Barracks.2 At 1500 hours, Delta met with Skirata and Omega Squad in one of Special Operations Brigade Headquarters' briefing rooms, where Skirata attempted to ease the tension between the two squads, insisting that Atin and Sev leave behind their grudge and shake hands. When the Null-class Advanced Recon Commando Captain known as Ordo arrived at the meeting, Skirata informed both Delta and Omega that they would be involved in a black ops strike against a terrorist cell operating on Coruscant.2 Delta Squad, along with Omega and the other members of the covertly assembled strike team—now including Jedi Generals Tur-Mukan and Bardan Jusik, along with Vau and Vau's pet strill, Lord Mirdalan—moved into the top floor of Qibbu's Hut, a shady cantina and hotel in Coruscant's Entertainment District, owned by an associate of Skirata by the name of Qibbu the Hutt. Over the following days, members of Delta Squad would take part in a rotating surveillance watch with the members of Omega, and despite conflicts between members of the two squads where their distinct personalities clashed, the two squads worked together effectively and even came to develop a respect for one another. Together, they managed to root out a traitor in the Grand Army's logistics center, who was attempting to meet with a Falleen contact.2 Using Qibbu's criminal contacts, the strike team was able to lure their terrorist targets under the pretense of having a supply of five-hundred-grade thermal plastoid explosive that they were willing to sell. While Skirata acted as the strike team's public face, meeting with members of the terror cell—including its leader, Perrive—Sev and Scorch teamed with Omega Squad's Darman and Fi to mark the terrorists with specially designed tracers with Skirata's personally owned Verpine sniper rifles. When the terrorists—now identified as hailing from Jabiim via their accents—took the explosive sample to be tested, Sev and Scorch returned to Qibbu's with the rest of the strike team. Later, while performing reconnaissance on the marked terrorists whereabouts, Sev dislocated his shoulder while attempting to outperform Fi. Fortunately, Fi was able to put the joint back into socket and Sev was able to continue operating Following a meeting between Skirata and the terrorist leader Perrive during which they set up a time when they would supposedly make the explosives drop, Delta Squad would spend an evening enjoying themselves at Qibbu's bar with the other member's of the strike team, at least until the revelry was cut short by a call from Perrive stating they would need to move up their time and change the pre-established location. Fortunately, the new location for the trade was a CoruFresh produce distribution depot in Quadrant F-76 of Galactic City, a location Delta Squad had personally reconnoitered previously. Together with the other strike team members, Delta Squad donned their armor again for the first time since the operation had truly begun, and moved out to end the terrorist threat. The squad split up upon arrival, with Sev partnering with Ordo and Fixer with Atin; Boss and Scorch stayed together, covering the depot's landing strip.2 Once Skirata and Jusik passed the explosives off to the terrorists and cleared the area as planned, the assembled troops struck, shutting off the lights and attacking from every direction, including the roof. Delta Squad neutralized the terrorists who fled into the repulsor truck they had loaded the explosives in, ensuring that there would be no desperate suicidal detonation. A grenade strike nearly wounded Scorch, but Delta's demolitions man escaped only shaken.2 Once the terrorists had all been killed—the assault taking no more than nine standard minutes in total—Delta and the others returned to Qibbu's for a final night, and then attended an evening as guests of the CSF Social Club. But just six days later, Delta Squad would be back on assignment, shipped off to Skuumaa and tasked with battlefield preparation consisting of sabotaging strategic targets ahead of the main Republic assaultAround 21 BBY, the commandos of Delta Squad were dispatched to Devaron in the aftermath of battle waged there. They were ordered to search for survivors of the engagement. Finding none, they recovered the bodies of Jedi Halsey and his Padawan, Knox, and returned them to Coruscant. Upon landing at the Jedi Temple, the squad was met by Jedi High Council Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia and Saesee Tiin, who concluded that the deaths of the Roonan Jedi and his apprentice were a sign of a new threat to the Republic. Their suspicion was confirmed when security footage of the massacre was recovered which including a hologram of Halsey's death at the hands of an as-yet unknown assassin Four hundred and seventy days after Geonosis, Delta Squad had been sent to the Outer Rim world of Mygeeto. The squad had been tasked with calling in air strikes and sabotaging Mygeetan ground defenses near the city of Jygt in preparation for Clone Commander Bacara and the Galactic Marines' main assault. Delta completed their assignments as ordered, but instead of exfiltrating as they were supposed to, the commandos instead decided to assist their former training sergeant Vau in his personal mission, one that consisted of robbing Mygeeto's own Dressian Kiolsh Merchant Bank. While Fixer held position near the squad's snowspeeder on the planet's surface, the remaining three members of Delta followed Vau into the underground halls of the bank, where Scorch proceeded to electronically disable the locks on the main vault's door.4 Once inside, however, Vau refused to allow the squad to assist him any further in the heist, determined not to compromise his trainees' integrity by directly involving them in the actual act of stealing. It was during Vau's raid on the vault's numerous safety deposit boxes that Delta Squad learned of their former training sergeant's past as a disinherited aristocrat from Irmenu, and that the purpose of the theft was to regain the inheritance his mother and father had denied him. When Vau ordered Delta to leave him and continue on with their assigned mission, however, the squad refused—reminding Vau that he was no longer a sergeant, just a civilian—and instead assisted Vau and his strill carry the stolen loot out of the bank.4 Unfortunately for both Delta Squad and Vau, their exit would become complicated when one of the bank's alarms was triggered. Although Fixer brought the snowspeeder closer to the extraction point, Delta and Vau would have to fight their way through an armed patrol of Muuns and battle droids to escape. During the skirmish, Vau fell through a hole in the ice and into one of the countless crystal-worm tunnels that ran beneath the frozen surface of Mygeeto; although Delta Squad was determined to retrieve him, Vau forcefully commanded them to leave him and get themselves to safety. Despite severe reservations, Delta Squad did as ordered and exfiltrated from Mygeeto, although each would have some difficulty coming to terms with their perceived abandonment of their former sergeant, none more so than Sev.4 However, Boss contacted Kal Skirata and Null Captain Ordo once they were off planet to inform them of Vau's situation at the behest of General Jusik; Skirata and Ordo immediately traveled to Mygeeto and managed to extract a hypothermic but still alive Vau from beneath the Mygeetan ice Upon their return to Coruscant from Mygeeto, Delta Squad was debriefed by General Zey in his office within Special Operations Brigade Headquarters. Upon completion of the debriefing, Zey then informed Delta of their newest orders: Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had ordered the capture of the rogue Kaminoan scientist, Kamino's own former Chief Scientist Ko Sai. Considering her capture as near a priority as locating the Confederacy's Supreme Commander, General Grievous—if only to deny her expertise to the Separatists, but primarily so as to have an experienced cloner unassociated with Tipoca under Republic control—Palpatine insisted that Zey put his most qualified squad on the assignment, from which Zey selected Delta Squad for the task. Ko Sai had gone missing during the Battle of Kamino, and was suspected to have defected to the Confederacy by Kamino's Prime Minister, Lama Su. Despite the length of time between her disappearance and Delta Squad's tasking of her retrieval, Kaminoan intelligence was able to track Ko Sai's movements to the planet Vaynai. Zey would insist that Delta Squad not inform Kal Skirata of their assignment, knowing of the Mandalorian's extreme hate for Kaminoans. Unknown to Delta, Skirata was also hunting for Ko Sai, but for his own reasons: he wished to use the Kaminoan scientist to find a way to halt the accelerating aging that plagued the Grand Army's millions of clones.4 Once on the mission, Delta Squad followed the Kaminoans' intelligence reports to Vaynai, and then on to Aquaris. From Aquaris, the squad followed a lead to Napdu, the fourth moon of the planet Da Soocha, in Hutt space. During this time, Boss was also battling a cold, suffering from a repetitive cough and soar throat. Files acquired from the Nar Hej Shipping Company on Napdu helped Delta to further trace a pattern of movement for Ko Sai, tracking her across the Outer Rim's numerous aquatic worlds toward the Tingel Arm. The squad had just transmitted the data back to Special Operations Brigade and General Jusik when they came under attack from a ''Crusher''-class starfighter while leaving Napdu in one of the Grand Army's TIV vessels. Delta touched down on Da Soocha's third moon, with the Crusher continuing pursuit; on the ground, Boss used the TIV's laser cannon to blast away one of the Crusher's wings, and both Scorch and Sev attacked the wrecked starfighter. During the action, Sev killed the female pilot and her male copilot to Boss's annoyance—dead, they couldn't be interrogated. However, Fixer was able to access the ship's computer and determine that the pair were bounty hunters hired by the Kaminoans to track Ko Sai.4 With the data from Nar Hej Shipping, Delta tracked down the Twi'lek freight pilot Leb Chura to Kerif City on Bogg 4, where they interrogated Chura with the assistance of General Jusik. Chura had been moving cloning materials from Arkania to Dorumaa, but the Twi'lek had already relayed this information to Skirata and Vau previously. In order to keep Skirata and his quest a secret, Jusik influenced Chura to recall Mandalorians wearing green armor instead of Skirata and Vau's more recognizable black and golden sets when asked, and upon learning that Chura had delivered the consignment to a location near Dorumaa's Tropix Island Resort, Jusik erased the pilot's memory of both Delta and Skirata's band, along with deleting the records on his datapad. In spite of this, Delta still had their next lead and—after diverting to retrieve SCUBA trooper armor—traveled to the watery resort world of Dorumaa.4 When they arrived, Delta acted as part of a utilities maintenance crew in order to gather surveillance; intercepted communication on the police frequency led them to a collapsed area underneath Tropix's neighboring ActionWorld island. There, they found the skeletal remains of a dead human that had been chained beneath the water, and the collapsed entrance facility that had previously belonged to Ko Sai. Skirata and his crew had arrived first, capturing the Kaminoan scientist, destroying the laboratory, and taking her back to Skirata's home on Mandalore. The squad was tasked with the slow excavation of the area; at one point they were able to insert a small strip-cam through an available opening, finding the armored remains of the Mandalorian bodyguards Ko Sai had hired.4 After weeks of excavation under the observation of Jusik, Delta Squad would uncover no evidence of Ko Sai—there was none to be found since she had been wisked unwillingly away to Mandalore. They would, however, remain unyieldingly loyal in covering for Jusik's absence while the Jedi Knight attended to the severely injured Fi on Coruscant. Five hundred and forty-eight days into the Clone Wars, the commandos of Delta Squad would be called back to Special Operations Brigade on Coruscant where they were met by Kal Skirata. There, Skirata gave Sev a package containing Ko Sai's severed head; the rogue Kaminoan had taken her own life while being held on Mandalore, and was cut into pieces post-mortem. Sev then delivered Ko Sai's head to General Zey for confirmation of death, neglecting the details of how it had come into Delta's possession while still telling Zey as much of the truth as he knew using tightly wound word games. Though he had been hoping for a better outcome, Zey still congratulated Delta Squad on their good work in finding Ko Sai, and rewarded their efforts with a day's leave to do with what they wished.4 Seven hundred and thirty-six days after the Battle of Geonosis—on the second aniversary of the start of the Clone Wars—the members of Delta Squad would find themselves at Arca Barracks on Coruscant awaiting assignment. While there, Scorch and Sev came upon Kal Skirata and Walon Vau together on the barracks' parade ground, engaged with reciting the names of fallen clone commandos, both from within their respective training companies and without, in the Mandalorian custom for honoring dead comrades and loved ones. Upon investigating, both Sev and Scorch ended up joining the two sergeants in the commemoration ritual, along with a number of other commandos who joined in as the list of names went on. When they reached the list's end, Skirata took the time to say a few encouraging words to the assembled soldiers, and wished them all to stay safe so that they might be able to see his young grandson grow up. As the crowd dispersed, Sev turned his attention toward calibrating his HUD, although Scorch kept an eye on his former training sergeant long enough to see Vau and Skirata meeting with fellow former Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar trainers Mij Gilamar and Wad'e Tay'haai for reasons unknown to the two commandos.5 Several months later, approximately nine hundred and seventy days into the war, Delta Squad found themselves on the Separatist-aligned Mid Rim planet of Haurgab. Originally, while Jedi General Mlaske and the Grand Army's 85th Infantry Brigade were already operating on Haurgab, the only Republic commando presence on the dusty backwater world had been Omega Squad, sent to assassinate a key leader of the pro-Separatist Maujasi. However, as time passed, the Republic began to assign more and more Grand Army forces to Haurgab and Delta Squad, much to their displeasure, soon became among them.5 During a visit from General Etain Tur-Mukan—having replaced Bardan Jusik as commander of Delta Squad's Commando Group, Zero Five Commando, following his resignation as a Jedi General and his departure from the Jedi Order—the four members of Delta Squad joined a number of other clone troops in the mess hall of the Republic's base on the outskirts of the Haurgab city of Hadde. While Delta was sitting down at a table with their food, the base was struck by a missile from within the city limits; though numerous troopers were killed and wounded in the attack both from the blast and the resultant shrapnel, Delta Squad had been spared the worst injuries thanks to their hardy Katarn armor. Their Omega Squad compatriots would survive without injury as well, and together the two squads would lead the counter-attack on the rebel forces, along with with General Tur-Mukan and elements of the 85th and 14th Infantry Brigades.5 As Delta and Omega rode into the city atop patrol vehicles, flanked by multiple Nek Pup armored gun platforms for fire support, Scorch was having a difficult time dealing with the attack on the base and the deaths of the troopers in the mess. When they had arrived at the house where the missile had originated, Scorch insisted on being part of the assault team for the raid while the rest of Delta stood by as security to deal with any potential attack from another source. Omega Squad's Darman blew open the door with a breaching grenade, and Scorch lobbed another grenade through the blasted-open entrance before following Atin and Corr—Omega Squad's replacement for Fi, following a traumatic brain injury during a mission to Gaftikar—into the house. During the shootout, four rebels were taken captive, while another three were killed. Death would prove not to be enough for Scorch, however: the infuriated commando dragged the rebels' lifeless bodies out into the street where he riddled them with blasterfire before finally spitting on each of the charred corpses. General Tur-Mukan made a point of speaking with Scorch afterward, offering to ease his mind with the Force.5 Nine hundred and ninety-seven days after the Battle of Geonosis, just over four weeks after the events on Haurgab, Delta Squad was present during a secret meeting between their former training sergeant Walon Vau and General Arligan Zey, wherein Vau was asked by Zey to keep an eye out for any anti-Republic actions being taken by his fellow Cuy'val Dar, Kal Skirata. Though the squad did not believe Skirata would do anything to jeopardize the clones he'd come to care so much about, Vau instructed Delta to remain out of the affair for their own good. The next day, they would again be present as Vau delivered a report to Zey in which he insinuated that although the culprit delving into the Republic Treasury system had turned out not to be Skirata, Vau had forcefully persuaded Skirata not to cause any more further trouble. Vau then stated his intent to extract the true culprit from Republic Domestic Security custody in order to question her, and although Delta Squad offered their assistance in the matter, Vau would turn down their offer and instead instructed the commandos to focus their attention on their next mission.5 Around one thousand and seventy days after the Battle of Geonosis,5 Delta Squad was sent to the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk in the Mytaranor sector. Following a Separatist-backed invasion by Trandoshan slavers, the Wookiee chieftain Tarfful had been taken prisoner. Tarfful had spent years combating Trandoshan slaving parties, and without him the Wookiees turned to the Republic for assistance. In response, Delta Squad was deployed to Kashyyyk in order to extract Tarfful from captivity, in a mission that would see Delta under the oversight of Advisor CC-01/425 yet again.1 Delta Squad covertly inserted into Kashyyyk via LAAT/i gunship, rappelling down to the planet's surface from the troop bay. Once on the ground, the squad moved through the planet's dense jungle until coming upon the camp of the Trandoshan slavers. Battling their way inside, the squad was ambushed in a narrow corridor by Trandoshan mercenaries on the overhead catwalks, forcing them to make an escape through a maintenance shaft toward a landing zone. After securing the landing zone, the commandos caught a glimpse of a Belbullab-22 starfighter, matching it's profile to General Grievous' ship, Soulless One. Continuing through the slaver's base, Delta freed a number of imprisoned Wookiees on their way to locate Tarfful before Delta's advisor tasked the squad with another objective: confirming Grievous' presence on Kashyyyk. Climbing a tower close to the General's landing pad, Delta managed a visual confirmation on the General himself, before nearly being attacked by one of Grievous' IG-100 MagnaGuards. Rushing down the tower, Delta Squad found Tarfful being escorted to Grievous' fighter by two MagnaGuards; although Tarfful was able to successfully destroy the droids on his own, Grievous fled the planet in his starfighter, leaving behind another pair of MagnaGuards. Though Grievous had initially wanted the Wookiee chieftain alive for questioning, once denied of that opportunity, the commander of the Separatist Droid Army instead ordered Tarfful dead so as to deny the Republic the valuable intelligence Tarfful possessed. Delta Squad engaged the deadly droids in an effort to protect Tarfful, although the Wookiee warrior refused to back down from his attackers. Together, the commandos and their Wookiee ally defeated the droids, and Tarfful was taken to Coruscant in order to enlist further Republic assistance With Tarfful free of his captors, Delta Squad assaulted another Trandoshan encampment in the forests of Kashyyyk. There, they found that the camp was not simply another Trandoshan slavers camp, but a Separatist supply base and a staging ground for a full-scale attack on Kashyyyk. With this knowledge in mind, Advisor CC-01/425 ordered the squad to infiltrate the encampment and do as much damage to the Separatists operations as possible. While assaulting the base, Delta encountered an armed minefield which they managed to deactivate, only to reactivate the mines with the arrival of a number of droidekas; using the Separatists own mines, Delta destroyed the attacking droidekas and continued on to a nearby landing pad.1 Fighting off waves of Trandoshan mercenaries bolstered by the arrival of a Trandoshan dropship filled with supplies and fresh troops, Delta Squad destroyed the landing platform before receiving orders to shut down the base. The squad encountered an advanced spider droid—which they were able to destroy by releasing a cargo crane's payload over top of the droid—before being joined by a LAAT/i gunship which finished off the droid presence and airlifted Delta Squad out of the Trandoshan base.1 By this point in time—1,070 days after the Battle of Geonosis—Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan had been sent to join Delta Squad on Kashyyyk by Arligan Zey; though Zey did not doubt Delta's ability to complete the mission on their own, he felt that they would benefit from Tur-Mukan's presence onworld. Upon destroying the Separatist–Trandoshan staging base, Tur-Mukan relayed the significance of the Kachirho bridge to the commandos of Delta Squad—were the bridge to be destroyed, the Separatist supply lines would be cut off, while the Wookiees would be able to construct smaller bridges to circumvent the loss, an option the Confederacy's battle droids didn't have.5 Moving through an occupied market concourse, Delta fought their way through numerous Trandoshan grenadiers and heavily armed mercenaries1 aided by a defense force of Wookiees defending their homes, tearing Trandoshans limb from limb.5 After battling another advanced spider droid and countless battle droids atop the Kachirho bridge, Delta Squad placed a detonation pack at the center of the bridge where it was weakest. However, when Boss attempted to detonate the charge, the explosives suffered a misfire.1 Undeterred, Scorch borrowed a rocket launcher from a female Wookiee, and used it to destroy the bridge.5 Thirteen days later, Delta would continue operations on Kashyyyk, even as Coruscant came under attack by General Grievous. While preparing to ambush a Separatist droid patrol, Scorch and Sev listened in to the comlink traffic from Coruscant, learning that only commandos in the Inner Rim had received the Code Five signal to return to Coruscant immediately. When General Tur-Mukan expressed her concern for her loved ones residing on the Republic's besieged capital, Delta Squad took it upon themselves to comfort her, and when she revealed that she had a son, they promised to keep her secret. Though the battle droid patrol would fall victim to Wookiee-make pitfalls, Delta and Tur-Mukan ambushed a small group of Trandoshans scouting through the Wroshyr trees, disposing of their dead bodies via a carnivorous plant.5 Five days later, with the crisis on Coruscant over, Delta Squad was joined on Kashyyyk by the clone forces of Jedi General Quinlan Vos, arriving from Boz Pity. In addition, General Yoda was inbound with the 41st Elite Legion and Wookiee Chieftain Tarfful, set to land within thirty standard minutes. However, a ''Recusant''-class light destroyer had taken up position to engage Yoda's cruiser and halt the debarking of additional ground troops. With a bit of good-natured coaxing from General Tur-Mukan, Delta Squad infiltrated a Separatist turbolaser battery complex with the intent to commandeer the contained firepower to take out the Recusant-class destroyer. With Clone Commander Gree considering alternative landing sites—each too far removed from the main offensive to be effective—Delta Squad captured one turbolaser turret for each commando, and opened fire on the Commerce Guild destroyer, joined in the attack by a wing of General Vos' LAAT/i gunships. After sustaining heavy damage, the Recusant destroyer began to fall, but while the majority of Delta Squad planned for a hasty exit, Sev radioed in with a report of coming under attack from multiple hostiles. When Boss ordered the squad to go back for Sev, Vos' Forward Air Controller instead ordered Delta to leave, stating that the order had come directly from General Yoda himself. Though Scorch argued to the point of tears, Boss forced him to comply and moved the remaining three members of Delta Squad onto the gunship that had arrived to extract them, but not without first making a guilty apology to Sev.5 Onboard the gunship, Advisor CC-01/425 confronted Boss via hologram and ordered him to get his squad under control. The advisor then patched through a transmission from General Yoda, who stated that Delta Squad's efforts had enabled the Republic to establish forward command in Kachirho, and that the Republic would continue to rely on their skills in the coming battle. Delta Squad was then retasked with a new set of objectives for Kashyyyk